I Didn't Know You Cared continued
by RootbeerFloatShallPrevail
Summary: If you're a loyal fan to this story, this is the continuation. Hopefully you've been keeping up, but if you haven't there's a website to visit to catch up... here it goes... Starts from where Blaise ran out of the Kitchens...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, for all my loyal fans, I'm finishing I Didn't Know You Cared on this penname. I'm not going to start all the way from the beginning, so if you're a new fan, go to www . Freewebs . Com /applehugsandvanillakisses to look up my story. This is the 100th and something chapter, but I'm not sure what chapter it is... I've lost track... anyways, keep up the reviews, and this story will be over in no time. Its almost done, and the climax is coming soon!

To all my fans: I love you.

* * *

"Blaise, where the HELL do you think you're going?" A distraught Draco sneers as he and I barrel out of the pantry, my face flushed and my ears half hearing everything. My God... I had no idea... wow... I shudder at the thought that I, Hermione Granger, could become addicted to this. "Answer me, dammit!"

"I don't know about the rest of you sodding lot, but I'm going to get my PREGNANT girlfriend back before they do something bad to her like rape her or something!" Blaise shouts, giving Draco the bird as he scrambles out of the kitchens past the painting door.

"Yeah... well... I hope you have a license to fly that thing, buddy!" Draco growls back. "Cause I don't remember you getting a license for that!- Blaise! Where the fuck do you think you're going! You're going to get us all killed!" The painting door slams shut. "Fuck." We all stand in, in my case at least, bewilderment. But I know he's doing something we all should do. We can't just hide in here while the rest of our friends get their throats cut or some horrid thing because we're too afraid to face Greg. If we hide, its the same thing as if we were to cut our friends' throats ourselves.

"Draco, we should go after him," I say quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Before he gets hurt."

"If he wants to jeopardize this entire group of people by fucking it all up to save his girlfriend..."

Guilt trip time. "Would you not have done the same for me?"

"... That's different."

"WHY?" I ask, taken aback. "Does Blaise have more guts than you do? Is Ginny more to risk than me?" I put my hands on my hips. Oh, I can't wait for this answer, buddy.

"No I just meant that you're not pregnant and HE doesn't have a six foot long wolf trying to attack him for something that I don't even know!"

"We're all in this together, you know," Ron speaks up, "You're not the only one fighting for their lives now, Malfoy. We all have to ban together too. You think just because he plans to kill you last that you're something special? If we don't go back and get that guy right NOW, we're all going to be dead by morning." Wow... I think that's the most Ron's spoken that's made sense since the Christmas Party two years ago, when he said he had a turtle in his pants. Come to find out he really DID have a turtle in his pants... Ginny, you know...

"Ron's right, Malfoy," Luna chimes in, "We should all go."

Draco looks around to each of us, trying to decide on something, before saying, "Fine. But Hermione's staying here." WHAT?

"Excuse you," I say, "But since when do you tell me what to do??"

"Since I fucking wanted to spend the rest of my fucking life with you, that's when." Draco sure does use the word F-ing a lot. "And I'm not going to risk fucking it all up because you want to help." Wait -did he just say what I think he implied?

"Well, I'm not going to stand around all day like a pansy waiting for all of you, "Harry says, "Malfoy, Ron, come on. Luna, Hermione, you stay here in case he comes back with Ginny before we get to him." But Harry - "Hermione, come on. You're my best friend. Please, listen to me for once." Harry puts his hands on my shoulders, looking me square in the eyes. "Remember all the times you've saved me from stupid things like Death Eaters and finals? Well, now I'm making it up to you."

"But... you... Harry, if anyone should be staying here its you." I stare up at him, wanting to cry. "If you die, who's going to save-"

"I know, I know. Save the world, right?"

"No," I say, "Who's going to save Ron? He's a pathetic use on his own."

"Hey!" Ron exclaims.

"Hermione, Just trust me on this. I'll keep Ron safe, Malfoy out of harm, and most of all my sorry ass away from any wearwolf-looking creatures." He hugs me. "You're my best friend, Herms. And you're the only one who's got any sense around here. That's why we need you here to make sure that Voldemort's- Ah!" He gasps, and I look up at him.

"Harry! Your scar! Its bleeding!"

XXX

Draco's POV:

"Potter? Potter, you okay?" He better not be dead! I don't need boy wonder dying on me NOW. -Oh shit. Why'd he have to just collapse to the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione says, bending down and holding his head. "Harry! Say something!"

"Ah... hurts... too much." Potter flinches. Shit, that does look bad. For once I'm not laughing on Potter's expense! It must be bad!

"What's going on?" Weasley sounds distraught. To be honest, so am I.

Drums. A drum beat above us. Its soft, because its through the floors of the Great Hall, but...

Drums. They play a violent beat.

"Harry! Harry! Oh -we've got to stop this bleeding." Hermione says, and I think -yeah, she's talking to ME. Well what the hell am I supposed to do about it, princess? "Draco! Forget about Blaise. I need you to run to the supply cabinet that Snape has and get an herb called glack root."

"What's it gonna do?" I ask. "Look, that's a cursed scar on his forehead, Hermione. There's no possible way an herb is going to stop that bleeding."

"Its worth a shot!"

Dammit woman! "What about Blaise?"

"Forget about Blaise!" Forget about my best friend? Somehow I don't find that hard at all... "Just go! Hurry!"

"How do you know its going to -"

"DRACO!"

"All right! All right! Gees, don't get so demanding!" I pick up my wand off of the table and run out of the kitchens. Shit, now where was Snape's cabinet again? Its somewhere down the Slytherin hallway... which is awfully close to the Great Hall... and where there's the Great Hall there's Voldemort, and where there's Voldemort there's Dad, and where there's Dad there's probably stupid Pansy drooling all over him. Even I know that's the reason Pansy is after me. My dad.

Okay, Potter first... Potter first... keep mind on Potter. He's the stupid prissy hero of this story... unless RootbeerFloat wants to be nice and let ME be the Hero?

RootbeerFloat: Draco...

Draco: Okay! Okay... worth a shot.

Down a hallway, the colors blurring in streaks, and time seems to stand still. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as I race down the hallways, my footsteps light and quick, yet the hallway seems to go on and on... Damn, I just want to get this over and done with! I don't want to get eaten by a stupid wolf -not now. Not until I've convinced Hermione to try a few new sex positions... Yes! There's the courtyard outside... I'm getting close to the Slytherin hallway... Okay, Draco... tip toe past the courtyard... you don't know who could be out there... Could be Pansy keeping guard or something... the dolt...

Much to my none surprise, there is someone in the center of the courtyard. A long, billowing cape with only the fingers visible. Long, pointy, chalk white fingers...

Shit... its not a Dementor, but I still feel like turning back.

'Don't be a coward, Malfoy! Just do it!'

Who was that? Loony? Potter? It didn't sound like either...

It sounded like me. My own little voice. The one TRUE voice I can count on. My courage. My conscious. Me.

I crouch down, trying not to attract attention to myself as I slink down the hallway right next to the courtyard. Should I take a breath this being could probably hear me - because the hallway's open to the courtyard. (And if you don't know which courtyard I'm talking about, think about the place where you saw me getting turned into a ferret in the fourth movie... Yeah. There.) In fact, the strange, non moving being is standing at the base of the tree in where I got turned into said Ferret... Ooh, Moody deserves Azkaban... even though it wasn't really HIM... just someone with some stupid Polyjuice potion... okay, I'm rambling. POTTER. Keep Potter on the brain at the moment.

Ha.

I never thought I'd tell myself that.

Ha.

I'm almost crawling on my knees, which is disgusting, let me tell you, when I hear the person outside move. The leaves crumble beneath their feet. I stop, hold my breath, and wait for the best. Please, Merlin, if you ever were on anyone's side at the moment... I know... I know... You never favored bad ass wizards... but...

"Malfoy. I thought that was you." Ah, shit. "Crawling on the ground? What kind of leader _are_ you? I heard you were messing with the lower sort, but to actually mess with mudbloods..."

"The kind that doesn't like to attract attention to himself, Flint." I stand up and meet the eyes of my former Quidditch captain. The nose is the same. The hair is the same. The crooked smile is the same. There seems to be a little more redness to the eyes, however... "How'd you know it was me?"

"Easy." He smirks. "You've always been a con, and you'd be the only idiot to be out this time at night when so much more is in store for you -should you survive Bolt's challenge, that is." His ugly face is enough to put anyone to shame, but he does have a point.

"I suppose you're in on this whole thing, too?"

"Down to the last drop, Draco. You might have been a fair flier, but I never much did acquire your attitude."

"Wait. I don't remember you ever sounding this... intellectual." I state.

"I had some lessons. Do you think its helping?"

"Oh quite, quite..."

RootbeerFloat: DRACO. FLINT.

Flint: Aw, do I really have to?

Draco: To what?

RootbeerFloat: Yes, MARCUS. It's in the script!

Flint: Okay...

Draco: Okay WHAT?

RootbeerFloat: You'll find out...

Draco: Find out WHAT?

Flint coughs for me to pay attention to him. "But I cannot let you pass, Malfoy."

"What?" I ask. "Flint, you can't really STOP me from going anywhere... I mean, you're... you're Flint! You wouldn't let anyone reign over you... would you?"

"I told you, Draco," He says as he points his wand in the air, "I told you your first Quidditch game -Life isn't fair. And you can't always win -Well, Malfoy. You can't always win." He sends up red sparks from his wand. "And now, if you move one muscle away from that spot, I'll be forced to kill you."

Kill me? Kill me he says!

"You wouldn't."

"Bitch, yes I would." DID HE JUST CALL ME A BITCH??

"Shut up, you whore! I don't believe you!"

"Slut!"

"Shithead!"

"Asshole!"

"Fucker!"

"MOTHER Fucker."

"Mama's boy!"

"Daddy's boy -in SO many interesting ways..."

"Shut up! I can't believe you'd bring that up!" I cringe at the thought.

"Oh, suck my dick, Draco."

"Suck your own. I'm outta here." I turn my back one second and BOOM -Who do I run into? That's right. Good ol' Greg Bolt -surprisingly in his human form. Okay, maybe he could fight fair? I mean, what's fair if he turns into a wolf?

"Going somewhere?" Greg asks with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. "Possibly looking for this?" I watch as he pulls out a small vile... if that's what Hermione wanted me to get, I'm dead. "Its glack root. Stops any bleeding of anyone. Just one drop to the wound. Works just like Phoenix tears. -Too bad your chum Potter wont be around much longer."

"But... how did you...?" I ask. How could he have known?

"Oh, wolves have exceptionally strong senses -especially smell. I smelled blood, knew it was Potter's, and... well... lets just say eaves dropping is one of my many specialties?"

Bastard.

"Give it over, Bolt." I demand, trying to sound as tough as possible. "Now."

"Now why would I do that?" He asks smugly. I hate smugness. Remind me never to be smug again.

"Because this isn't our fight -this is between the Dark Lord and Potter. You kill Potter and you'll break the prophecy. Who knows what kind of chaos could erupt from that?"

"Calling him the Dark Lord already?" He asks, as if opening up. I trail back to my last words. Oh shit, I DID say Dark Lord... "This IS our fight. Right here. Right now. _This_ is our fight." His sick twisted smirk is making me uncomfortable. "This determines if Potter will die at the hands of the Dark Lord with a fair chance or not. And I intend it to not." As he speaks, his fingernails become longer, his face hairier, and I suddenly have a sharp pain to go to the bathroom. Suck it up, Draco. Suck it up. "No wands. Just strength."

No wands? "You're kidding."

"Nope." He bares his long, white fangs. I really feel the urge to just run... "Because after I get through with you, I'm going after Granger." Okay. That's it. Party's over.

"Fine, bastard." I throw my wand to the side. I don't need it. Not now.

XXX

"Harry, you've got to stay with us," I plead as Harry's head falls to the side. He's passed out completely again. "Ronald, you've got to stay with Harry."

"I -I -- I can't do it, Hermione!"

"Yes you can!" You little git! "Just hold his head. I've got to help Draco." Because he's not already back, I know he must be in trouble.

"But... what if he dies?"

"Ron!" Don't put words like that into my head! "Just do it!" I switch places with Ronald and take out of the kitchens.

XXX

"But if we do this, its got to be man to man." I continue. "No animagus. Just pure, unadulterated wizard." The wolf growls. "Unless your scared?" I taunt. He morphs back. Yes. Now I might have a fighting chance.

"I'm not scared of a little snot-faced twit like you, Malfoy." He glares, holding up the vile which I need _really _badly.

"For the last time, give it here, Bolt. I wont be responsible for my actions if you don't." I feel a surge of energy go through me.

"Or what? You'll get your daddy to beat me up?" He mocks.

"Don't go there." I narrow my eyes. "Don't."

"Oh, afraid to go back to your memories? Voldemort told me all about them."

"You're lying," I say, getting really nervous, "Shut up."

"Every time you pissed your father off, what was your reward, _Master_? I hear Voldemort wants to try the same techniques for all of his minions who don't obey. And on our prisoners. I think Granger'll be first, don't you think?"

"Mother fucker." That's it. I'm pissed.

XXX

Draco couldn't have gotten that far... he really couldn't. Unless he's... dead... he's not dead, Hermione. Get that out of your mind. He can't be dead... he's... Draco. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy can't just die...

I tip toe down the hallways as quietly as I can. Maybe I'll run into him... Oh God, just be on his side tonight. And Harry's... don't let them die...

XXX

"Bring it, Malfoy." Bolt challenges.

"That line is so over-rated." I roll my eyes and just as I'm about to throw the first punch I hear a scream. Bolt and I jerk our heads around for the sound's owner.

"Parkinson!" Flint shouts. "Is that you?"

"The one and only." Says a happy Pansy, strolling out from the shadows... with Hermione Granger. Dammit. Dammit dammit DAMMIT.

"He-Hey, Draco..." She says timidly.

"Hello, Hermione." I say nonchalantly, "Want some popcorn?" (insert stern look here)

"Sorry..." She mumbles.

"Are we going to finish this or not, Malfoy?" Greg Bolt sneers.

"First," I say, "Hand the vile to Flint." To my relief, he does. "For the last time. Give up. I don't want to kill you."

"You think you can kill me?" He laughs. "Tell me Malfoy, is Granger any good?" Greg eyes her over. Oh, I hate him soooooo much right now. Nobody talks about my girl like that...

The energy in my veins courses through, power at my fingertips. I close my eyes. All I want is my wand. All I want is my wand... wand. My wand flies into my finger tips. "Suck this." Its now or never. My life or his. "Avada Kedevra!" Green light shoots out of my wand, through Bolt, and fades away slowly. The bag of bones and skin falls to the ground with an almost silent thud. "Malfoys never play fair." Get used to it.


	2. Homecomings and Spare Some Time

"Holy shit."

"Holy shit is right." I say, eying Draco. I push my way out of Parkinson's grasp -she must be as stunned as I am to see Draco standing over the dead corpse of Greg Bolt. I kissed that guy -that dead man on the ground. Oh my God... what must Draco be thinking? I walk up slowly to him, half afraid that I might startle him. "Draco..." When I put my hand on his arm, he jerks slightly away. "Draco...?"

"You killed him!" Parkinson screams.

"Thank you captain obvious!" Flint shouts. "Malfoy! Say something! You're freaking us out!"

"... I... " That's all I hear from Draco. I don't know how to read him. Should I hug him? Or should I run away because I'm just now realizing that Draco just killed a man? He closes his eyes for a moment. "Flint. The vile. Now."

"Oh, right... yeah." Marcus Flint hands Draco the vile slowly. "He-Here." This is a side of Draco I've never seen before -its so eerily calm... he's never been so mono-tone in his life, has he?

"Hermione," Draco beckons me, "Take the vile to Potter. Parkinson will protect you -wont you, Parkinson?" He opens his eyes and stares at Pansy with almost a stunned glare. "You'll protect Hermione against any Death Eater, troll, or anything else that comes along."

"I... yes, Master." To my shock, Pansy gets down on her knees and bows her head. "I will."

"Draco..." I shake my head. I can't leave him here like this.

"Potter's gonna have a fighting chance, you hear me? And he will. --I've got a few things to work out." He puts the vile into my hand. "I love you. Don't worry - we'll see each other again." His voice might say that, but some how I have a feeling he's lying. We wont see each other again... not if this book doesn't get destroyed.

"G'bye." I grab Pansy by the back of the collar and stand her up. As I make my way into the castle again, I want nothing more than to wake up from this nightmare.

XXX

"And just what d'you have to work out, Malfoy?" Flint asks me with a stern voice. "Telling the Dark Lord you killed his best minion?"

"No. Telling the Dark Lord his best minion has arrived." I say, a plan bubbling in my brain. There's no way that I can go back to a normal life, after killing someone. So... I'm going to spend the last few hours of my life saving Potter's arse. "Lets go, _Marcus_." I grab Flint's arm and drag him off towards the Great Hall.

XXX

"I hope you know, Granger, that if it weren't for Draco fulfilling the prophecy and all, I'd kill you right now." Pansy hisses behind me.

"What prophecy?" I ask, holding the vile in my hands tight.

"Don't tell me Granger doesn't know everything!" She gives a cackle (the witch). "Two years ago, there was a prophecy made -one about the newest follower of the Dark Lord throwing down one of his own to protect his ways of life. He'd be a follower of this way of life until the day he died. -I'm just waiting because the prophecy also foretells the coming of a new age of man, and this newest follower being in charge of all our lives... He's going to save the innocent."

"Why do you think its Draco? Why do you think he's your master?" I honestly don't know what kind of charm he has over them... maybe its his looks... leaders always look good...

"The Dark Lord foretold it. He said Draco was the chosen heir." Pansy scuffs her feet along the ground. "I didn't believe it till I saw Bolt die... But Draco's gonna make something of this."

XXX

"You sure you want to do this, Malfoy?" Flint asks me as we stand outside the Great Hall doors. "I mean... you could always go back." Go back to what? "Granger'll probably think you've gone mental..."

"Like she hasn't now?" I snap. "I just killed a man, Flint. Get with the program. My last day here on this earth before Azkaban better be a memorable one."

"But... joining the Dark Lord?" Flint asks. Oh my God. The dolt.

"No, idiot. I'm not joining. I'm assuming my position as the 'chosen' individual for this idiotic parade in order to save Potter's pathetic life."

"I don't get it..."

"I know you don't." That's why I've got to handle it myself. I reach up to knock on the Great Hall doors but to my eerie non-suprise... the door opens on its own. Oh God. What AM I getting myself into.

"Come in, Draco..." A voice as whispery as the willows calls. "We've been waiting." I'm sure you have, you defenseless bastard. You just wait till I get in there...

I walk into the cold, Great Hall, about to meet my fate. Harry Potter better save the world. Harry Potter better save Hermione. He better save everyone, but I've just got to buy some time...

A lanky form sits in Dumbledore's old chair at the end of the Great Hall. Two evil slits for eyes glare at me. I know this is the end, but I never thought it would end this way -cold, and dreary... I wanted to die happy. I wanted to die doing something I enjoyed... like sex, or Quidditch, but not like this...

"Bow, Malfoy. Bow before me."

"And if I say no?" I sneer, looking around at the faces before me. There's Death Eaters, kids, and foreign exchange students galore. "Then what?"

"You jest." This voice is not from Voldemort, but from a man on the right hand side of him, his cowardly face hidden from view with his hood over his head, but I know who this is.

"Why would I jest, Daddy?" I mock, feeling a sick, twisted feeling in the pit of my stomach. This can't be good. The hooded figure reaches for his wand, but the lanky man in the old chair waves his hand into the air, and the hooded figure retracts back to his formal position.

"Malfoy, we've been waiting." Voldemort acknowledges me, and I can feel his eyes boring into my soul, as if it were a tasty meal to devour. Well, I can forget about trying that new sex position with Hermione, because I'm fucked over so much they're probably already digging a grave for me outside. Just make sure to leave roses... I'm allergic to carnations... "I said bow."

"Kiss my arse, I'm not bowing to someone who kills innocent people."

"I wouldn't be talking boy," My father speaks, "We already know of Bolt."

"Good. Then you already know he wasn't innocent." I try to keep my cool, but for now all I wish is for this to be some form of a bad dream, and I'll wake up with Hermione by my side...

"Neither is Potter, and yet you protect him so." Voldemort straightens his back to seem more fierce, and I have to admit for a creepy weird guy, he is pretty intimidating.

"Leave him alone, you know he's going to win anyways. This is a RootbeerFloat story, and she never has a bad ending..."

RootbeerFloat: Um, Draco... have you never read my story Never Forget?

Draco: Er... no...

RootbeerFloat: Or the story When You Came Running?

Draco: It hasn't ended yet!

RootbeerFloat: And I'm going to work on it right after I get through with this story!!

Voldemort: Ahem! Can we get back to the story, please!

Draco and Amy: Er... sorry! Righto...

"Harry Potter will not win this time," My father speaks, his foul mouth giving way underneath his calm posture. Honestly, I wish the man would fucking die already. He needs to either die or get Voldemort's dick out of his tight ass...

"For the last time, my slave, BOW!"

"No!" I will not bow to you!

"Then you leave me no choice." Voldemort's long, pale fingers grip around his wand, pointing it ever so slightly my way. "Imperio!"

"No!" I shout, but its too late. The curse takes over my body, and I feel my legs give in underneath me. I'm bowing to the Dark Lord. Shit, this cannot be happening.

"Now, my loyal servant, you will take me to Harry Potter at once."

"I will not!"

"You will, or..." Ginny Weasley is brought before me, clutched at the hands of my enraged father. Shit, I never liked the red-head before, but all I can think about is that baby inside of her... Its Blaise's... I can't risk the life of an innocent unborn child! Shit!

"Draco... Do we have a deal?"

XXX

"We're here." I say to Pansy as we arrive at the portrait of the bowl of fruit. I pleadingly tickle the pear, and the portrait door opens up. Before I know it, I have two knives pointed in my face. "Calm down, its just me," I whisper, "And Pansy."

"What's she doing here?" Luna asks.

"Its okay... she's sort of on our side..."

"Only for Draco." Pansy puts her nose up in the air.

"Where's Harry?" I hope I'm not too late...

"Over this way," Colin leads me over to Ron and Harry, who is sprawled out on the floor, blood plastered over his entire face. God, I hope I'm not too late to save him... glack root should stop this kind of bleeding, but if I'm too late, and the loss of blood is severe...

"Let me through," I say, falling to my knees and opening the small vile. "Here Harry, drink this, okay?" He's still barely conscious, which is a surprise, let me tell you. "Harry, you need to drink this or you're going to die."

"What's wrong with Potter?" I hear Pansy's irate voice behind me.

"Shut up, you fat pig." Ron actually made a joke. I'd congratulate him, but I'm afraid his timing is a bit off for pats on the back.

"Here," I place the vile to Harry's lips, praying... God, please let this work... I don't care what happens to me, but please let Harry live... take my own life if you have to. Harry gulps it down slowly, and now only time will tell if he'll make it or not. "Hang in there, Harry... I know you'll be okay... Just hang in there..."

"I can't lose you, mate..." Ron whispers.

"Shut up, Ron, he's not going to die!" I shout, a bubbling feeling setting in my chest. Maybe its my heart beating like a thousand butterflies, but I sure wish they'd stop. I can't afford butterflies in my chest at a time like this.

Xxx

"If I show you where they are, you've got to let Hermione and Ginny go."

"You're in no mood to bargain, Malfoy," I hear Brandon Roy say from the side. You know, he really is a pain in my arse like Bolt was, and look what happened to him. "What will happen will happen. The book can change everything you know. The book will win."

"The book?" I ask. "What book?"

"I Didn't Know You Cared." Lucius, my father, smirks, revealing his face from underneath his hood. I regret ever looking like this man... "Surely you've heard of it?"

"That book... Hermione's book? What's that got to do with anything?" I try to fight the curse, but nothing is working. Think, Draco, think! "What are you playing at?"

"The book is written." Roy says to me, placing the book open in front of my face. "Read it. Read it out loud so everyone can hear."

"What?" I struggle, but I can't find the strength... this spell is taking its hold on my quite well.

"Read it. I can't change it now, Malfoy." Roy has a dangerous look in his eye. "Read it and find out the truth about how tonight will end -and accept your fate."

"Are you trying to tell me that this book is some kind of fortune teller?"

"It is, because I say it is." Roy glares. "You killed my brother. That wasn't in the book. But that was in the prophecy. You will pay for all you've caused."

"I thought your petty little book couldn't be changed." I smirk.

"Enough!" Lucius yells. I refuse to acknowledge him as my father any more. From now on he is Lucius Malfoy -pond scum of all Malfoys. I'll change my last name after this, I swear by Merlin. "The prophecy fore claims my son as your master, Roy, and you will treat him with respect. But Draco..." He grins -that same grin he gave me ten years ago when he made me do sexual acts with him. "You have to respect your Lord. Now show us where Potter is."

"You've got control of my body, do it yourself."

There's laughter from the ranks. I feel a swell of pride inside of me, and know I'm doing something right through all of this. If I can just buy some more time... Come on, Potter, I know you can make it... just hang in there... I'll even take you shopping for a new broom if you live... my treat!

"Don't mock me, boy!" Lucius raises his hand, and backhands me cheek. I feel my skin being pressed back, and I know I'm bleeding, but that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I stall for time.

"Oh, but its so hard not to, Daddy." I fight against the restraint of the spell, but its overwhelmingly strong. If I just had more motivation... People have broken this spell before -so why not me? Lucius makes a move to smack me again, but Voldmort stops him with only his voice.

"Lucius ! Enough. There are far worse things than physical pain." Voldemort then beckons to Ginny, and I see her struggle against the weight of two foreign exchange students who are now in charge of her instead of Lucius. "Crucio!"

"NO!" I shout, but its too late. The spell hits Ginny and she's wriggling around in pain. "Stop! Stop! You're hurting her!" You're hurting her baby! You'll make her miscarriage!

"That's the point. Now take us to Potter!"

"Why make him take you to Potter, when Potter can come to you?" A familiar voice states behind us, and I've never been more relieved in my life to hear the voice of Harry James Potter.

"Harry, so glad you could join us." Voldemort grins, and the spell on Ginny increases.

"Stop hurting her, Voldemort, this is between us! This is our war. Leave them alone."

"This is all our wars, young Harry. You think a mere boy can challenge me – the greatest wizard of our time!"

"Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of our time!" Potter shouts back.

"Here, here!" Is that Weasley I hear? I wish this spell would let me turn around.. I sure could use the visualization...

xxx

"Give it up, boy, this fight is useless," Lucius smirks. I stand next to Ron and Harry, no long afraid of hiding from Draco's father's gaze. If he has a such a problem with mudbloods, he can just kiss my ass! Wow... did I really just think that? I'm impressed with myself...

"Not as useless as your face!" Not such a good comeback, Ronald.

"We'll see about that!" Lucius points his wand directly at Ron, and I ready for the attack, even if I don't have my wand. We both brace ourselves when a billow of black robes stands in our way on our behalf.

"You kill them, you'll answer to me." Its Pansy! Oh my God, its Pansy defending us. I never thought I'd see the day that priss stood up for anything but Draco! "I have orders from my master that she is not to be harmed. -If you kill him, I don't care, but don't hurt her."

"Pansy!"

And then I could always be wrong...

"Don't Pansy me, Lucius. I'm sick of Draco coming back to Hogwarts every year with bruises and marks." She plants her feet as if she's not going to be moving from the spot for a while.

"Death Eaters! Now's your chance!" I hear Voldemort's cold voice. "Attack!" Wands at the ready, The entire surge of Death Eaters comes charging our way.

xxx

Come on Draco, get out of this bind... Get out of this bind... Fight it! Fight -Ah! Hey, watch where you're going! And you! Ahh! You're running over me! Got to get out of here... Fight it... Fight it... Aha! The spell breaks free and I feel so much better. Now to help some fellow students...

I rush over to the line of Hogwarts students against the wall and begin to undo their binding spells. As soon as I do, they run at the Death Eaters, nothing but a courage in their soul... no wand. Pity. They'll be dead before morning that way... "Here you go..." I mumble, undoing the spell of Cho Chang, when a scream fills my senses. I look about and find Ginny Weasley struggling against the forbidden curse, and I at once run to her side. Voldemort has left his post on Dumbledore's throne, but he didn't release the spell. Shit, what to do, what to do... "Hold on, Weasley, I'll get you out of this..." Come on... how to save her... "Think very happy thoughts!"

"Are you gay?" She screams at me.

"Just do it! It sometimes works!" It always worked for me! "Just think of you and Blaise having this god-forsaken baby... sipping tea on a yacht... getting your first anal experience..."

"MALFOY!"

"Not helping?"

"No!"

"Think of Potter winning this war." I try to sooth her, but then I hear a scream off in the distance. "Hermione!"

xxx

I'm bleeding... my God, I'm bleeding...


End file.
